Birth of the Silver Guardian
by Flame Guardian
Summary: This is my last Power Ranger fic. This is the origins of the Silver Guardian Ranger. Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers familiar to you from the TV series. I do own Andrece/Silver Guardian Ranger and any other characters not from the TV series  
  
A/N: This is the story of origin for the Silver Guardian Ranger. Please Read and Review  
I apologize for any mis-translations I got them from a web site  
  
The sunshine lit the space below the bed room door; slowly it crept into the room and crawled across the aged wooden floor. Its path was forced vertical by the bunk bed wooden legs. It floated up outlining the figure that was locked in a cocoon of blankets despite it being mid summer. A set of deep green eyes peered out from under a feather pillow and smiled at the light blue sky that was visible out the window which was nearly blocked by an ancient pine tree. The pillow was flopped over and slid off the top bunk to land with a soft thud on the floor. A head of reddish blond hair that was a tamed as a lion's mane was revealed. The figure stretched out the stiffness of sleep and sat up.  
  
The sun light under the door was interrupted by several pairs of feet. A soft knock broke the silence of the room. A cold black nose sniffed the crack under the door as a male voice called, "Josh? Andrece? Breakfast is ready."  
  
The figure on the top bunk replied, "I'm up dad. Drece and I will be out in a minute." Josh leapt from his high bunk and landed gracefully on the floor. He turned and looked at his older sister's sleeping form. She had always been a heavy sleeper, dead to the world. A lone foot stuck out of the mound of blankets. With a single finger Josh traced a line up the sole of the foot, it twitched and a moan came from his sister.  
  
He did it twice more before she threw the pillow at him screeching at him in frustration. "Josh!"  
  
Laughing at her appearance, her sea green eyes were clouded with sleep but still angry; her dark red hair was in soft natural curls framing her face. Andrece ran a hand through her hair and sighed. The curls were from her going to sleep with her hair still wet. "Oh well..." she said to herself. Turning her attention to her brother, "What did you want kid?"  
  
"Dad said breakfast was ready." Josh smiled at her, and then giggled at the whimpering coming from the other side of the door. "I think Soldier wants us up too."  
  
Andrece smiled. Soldier was their Siberian husky. A large grey/white dog with piercing blue eyes, he was fiercely protective of Andrece, but was truly just an over sized puppy. "I guess you're right." Andrece stood and marvelled that even though Josh was two years younger then her he was just as tall as her. "I'll be out in a few okay?"  
  
Josh nodded and walked out of the room. Soldier sat in the doorway waiting to escort her to the rest of the family. Andrece brushed her hair quickly while humming a tune that she couldn't name, but felt familiar. Pulling her hair up into a pony tail she turned to the dog. "Alright let's go." The dog stood and swiftly turned, walking one behind the other the pair made it to the open kitchen. It was flooded with the bright sunlight from outside. With a completely glass wall and ceiling it seemed you had walked outdoors without knowing it.  
  
"Morning Annie." Cooed her mother as Andrece helped her self to the platter of bacon, eggs and home fries.  
  
"Morning mom, dad." She replied taking her seat next to Josh who was already devouring a plate of food.  
  
"What are you two going to be up to today?" their father asked as he poured dry kibble into Soldier's bowl. The dog launched into an eating frenzy rival of Josh's own.  
  
The two teens looked at one another and Josh spoke up, "We were going to meet up with the rest of the gang and hang out, maybe play some beach football."  
  
Their mother looked up from her novel and regarded her son through her glasses, "I want you to be careful Josh. I don't want to know of you coming home with a bleeding anything. Is that clear?"  
  
"Aww come on dear, this is their last day here before we go meet up with Muriel. Let them have some fun." interjected their father; their mother went back to her reading.  
  
"Yeah mom." Josh rolled his eyes towards Andrece; she simple shrugged and continued eating. The family ate their meal in near silence; a grumble from Soldier now and then was all that broke the air. Rising as one the siblings went to get ready for their day.  
  
~*~  
  
The brother and sister met up with several other teens that had cottages around the small lake. In total there were five of them three boys and two girls. Andrece was the eldest girl the other was a younger girl of twelve named Holly. She was a perky blond that wanted desperately to be a cheerleader when she went to high school. In the boys, Josh was the second youngest at the age of fourteen. There was a twin pair of brothers named Hank and Ben.  
  
The teams were Hank, Ben, and Holly versus Josh and Andrece. In a long throw towards the end zone of Josh and Andrece, Ben jumped in the air for the catch at the same moment Josh leapt for the interception. Because of Ben's large size when compared to the rail thin form of Josh it was no contest of whom was going to end up with the ball. Ben landed heavily with Josh falling into his chest with the ball bouncing out of both boys' reach and ending up in the arms of Holly.  
  
"Touch down for double HB." yelled Hank laughing at the look on his brother and Josh's face. Holly laughed along and winked at the boys.  
  
"See girls can too play football." she said as she walked away towards Andrece and Hank with a little more swing to her hips then normal.  
  
The final score was lost in the vast amount of laughing, teasing and good old fashion rough housing. The game didn't end until the form of Solider was seen running down the bank toward the sandy beach.  
  
"Hey Josh! Our escort has arrived, it's time to go." Andrece called to her brother who was in the process of getting Hank in a headlock as Ben had his arms wrapped around his feet. Holly was perched up on a rock sunning herself in the setting sunlight.  
  
"Awww. Too bad. We gotta go guys. See ya next year." Josh said as he disengaged himself from the other two.  
  
"For sure buddy, we need a rematch. Hank, Holly an' me are gunna beat you and your sis at some point." Ben said as he gave Josh a hug.  
  
Andrece waved to the others and headed back up the trail to where their parents were waiting. Josh jogged to catch up to her as Soldier led the way through the bush. Neither sibling nor their escort was aware that they were walking into a living nightmare.  
  
~*~  
  
As usual Solider scouted up ahead always keeping his owners with in hearing range. He was returning to them when a strange scent caught his attention. * Not my pack* the thought. Following the smell off the trail he began to weave his way back towards the beach then up closer to the trail his pack was taking to go to the alpha male and female. *Not right* fear began to bubble in the pit of his stomach. Knowing something was not right about this scent he sped up his walk to a light trot making sure to be as quiet as his large frame and the forest would allow.  
  
~*~  
  
"Drece..." Josh asked as he followed his sister up the trail.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you think we'll come back next year?"  
  
"Yeah I can't think of anything that would stop mom and dad from coming here." Andrece smiled knowing the reason for this place meaning so much to her parents.  
  
"Why do they like this place so much?"  
  
"This was where they met and daddy proposed to mom when they were younger." Andrece looked over her shoulder at her brother, "You know where Hank and Ben have their cottage?" Josh nodded, "Well when mom and daddy met each other that was where daddy's family stayed. Our cottage belonged to mom's parents."  
  
A knowing look over came the curiosity of Josh's features. Suddenly Josh heard rustling in the brush near the trail. He froze and grabbed Andrece's elbow to stop her from walking on. She gave him a confused look but before he could answer four figures appeared from the darkening trees. Two sets of hands grabbed his shoulder and pushed him to the ground, he landed hard on his stomach with the air knocked out of him. He heard Andrece scream in fright but when he tried to get up he was put back to the ground with a punch to the head and then on his second attempt to fight back he was struck across the back with a limb of a tree. The limb shattered as did something in his back.  
  
Screaming again in fright and frustration but mostly fright Andrece tried to run away. She felt a pair of hands grab her around her waist and pull her back. She hit the rock hard chest of a taller body. She could feel his hot breath against her neck. *oh God no* she pleaded in her mind. The hands moved from her waist to her upper arms pinning her arms to her sides. A second pair of hands began to wander her body and fondle her. She kicked weakly at the hands. A grunt was heard over her screams and Josh's yells.  
  
"Bitch!" she heard a voice yell as a hand slapped her hard across the face. The person holding her threw her to the ground and pinned her down with the weight of their body. In a panic her mind shut down, the last image ingrained on her memory were the faces of her attackers. Forever to be forgotten but always remembered.  
  
~*~  
  
*No! NO! THEY MY PACK* screamed Soldier as he saw the stranger of the scent he had been following pick himself off of his packs' pups. The boy was lying on the ground with two strangers standing near by, the girl was shaking violently on the ground her clothes torn or removed. Both were bleeding. Soldier let out his deepest growl as he launched himself on the one with the bad scent.  
  
Seeing a 'wolf' pounce on one of the guys, the other three ran, screaming into the darkening forest. The boy underneath the dog was crying in fear. Soldier had his jaws latched on to his throat tight enough to stop the boy from moving but not so tight to break the skin or the boy's neck.  
  
Two figures came running with flash light beams bouncing off of the ancient trees. "Josh! Andrece!" called their father's voice. The beam of his light found the figure of Soldier settled on top of a stranger's body. Even from several feet away he could hear the dog's throaty growl. "Grace!" he called to his wife as she was nearing him. She moved to go to the dog but he stopped her. "Don't touch the dog. Let's find the kids."  
  
She nodded with tears of fear already in her eyes. With the light of her flashlight she found the jeans that her daughter had been wearing that morning. With a little more exploring with her light she found Andrece. Removing her jacket quickly she covered her daughter's body and called to her husband. "Peter!" He came to her side quickly. "Call 911, Andrece has been attacked."  
  
He nodded and said, "So has Josh. My guess Soldier broke up the attack and is holding on of them" With that he pulled out his cell phone and called for the police and an ambulance. Sitting together in the scene that was now criminal with Soldier still sitting on their only suspect they waited.  
  
~*~  
  
It was nearly six months later when things retuned to normal, or at least as close to as possible. The Primer's youngest was now in a wheelchair with little hope of ever walking again. Their eldest had not spoken a word since that summer night. Josh had returned to school telling his friends only that he and his sister had been attacked during the summer therefore he was in a wheelchair. He had recovered mentally very well, he still did not know the true reason his sister was silent, he had never been told of her rape. He was able to progress with his life in the city while his sister lived with their Aunt Muriel on her ranch away from civilization.  
  
It was part of Andrece's daily routine that she would take Soldier and Prince, Muriel's pure black stallion with an unusual white mane and tail out for exercise. She would ride up to the falls and stay there from early morning to mid afternoon when she would return and help with the mid day chores then take Solider for a long walk somewhere across the vast country.  
  
It was during one of these morning rides that she altered her routine. Instead of stopping at the base of the falls she tied Prince at his usual spot but then on foot climb to the top of the mighty falls. She was drawn to a peculiar looking oak tree. In its branches is nested several large pure silver owls. She stood nearby and watched the birds for nearly a half hour. It was that time that Soldier nudged her forward with the flat of his head closer to the tree. She was within ten feet of the stature of nature when the ground beneath her gave way. She alone fell, more like rolled to the bottom of a dark cavern.  
  
The ceiling was low, so low that when she stood she had to stoop so not to bang her head on the rock above her. Squinting her green eyes she looked around her temporary prison. A flash of light caught her attention; it was something silver nestled in the muck she had disturbed with her fall. Brushing away the dirt and dried up leaves she uncovered a bracelet of sorts. The band was thin like a woman's watch band, with a silver medallion in the centre. The medallion was in the shape of an Owl's head, with piercing ice blue eyes. Picking it up gently she yelp at the sudden burst of light. When her eyes readjusted to the darkness she noticed that the bracelet was now on her wrist, but that wasn't the strangest part. She found herself no longer in her torn blue jeans and light fall sweater but in a form fitting white/silver suit and a helmet on her head. Her hands were gloved and her feet booted. A piece of fabric was wrapped around her waist so it fell like the tail of the birds. It was belted with a silver belt. On her chest she could vaguely see another medallion just like the one on the bracelet, an Owl this one in full flight with its talons outstretched as if to land or snatch its prey.  
  
Looking around the cavern she noticed a silver staff leaning against the wall, engraved on the metal of the weapon were pictures of Owls of all varieties, in various poses. Incrusted in each eye were ice blue stones that sparkled despite the lack of light.  
  
She was about to reach for it when she head Soldier's concerned bark for her. She blinked and all was gone. She was no longer in the cavern wearing the silver suit, but the bracelet she had found was still on her wrist telling her what she had experienced was not a dream.  
  
This was the start of her new destiny which would align her with several other warrior spirits, and together they would face the darkest of all nightmares with hopes of success.  
  
~*~ Later that day long after the night chores had been done there was a phone call. Muriel set down her leather backed novel and answered it in the kitchen. It was her sister in-law Grace. "Hello dear, how are you?" asked Muriel.  
  
"Fine, fine. Muriel I'm sorry to call so late but I was wondering if Annie was still up?"  
  
Muriel looked over to the teenage girl who was watching the first few snow flakes of the evening storm float to the ground. "Yes she's still up. Hang on a second and I'll get her." Muriel set down the receiver and called to Andrece. "Annie dear, your mama is on the phone. She'd like a word with you."  
  
Andrece nodded and uncurled her legs from the sofa cushion and came to the phone. Grace heard her daughter's breathing and took it as a cue to begin talking. "Hey hun, you're having fun with Aunt Muriel?" As usual there was no answer. "I see. Well Annie I have something not so pleasant to tell you. Your dad and I talked it over and we both think it's best if you would go back to school." Muriel saw Andrece's eyes widen at what ever her mother was telling her. "Dad is thinking of moving back to where he grew up. You know Angel Grove? And since Josh is doing so great where he is we figured that it'd be the best for you to go with him."  
  
*they're separating...my parents are breaking up...* thought Andrece as she listened to her mother calling her name. "Annie put Muriel back on please." With down cast eyes she did as she was told.  
  
"Grace?" Muriel asked, "What on earth did you tell that child?" Muriel was trying her best not to yell at the other woman.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What ever you said sent that girl flying up the stairs at warp speed with the dog right behind her." There was a slight pause, "What's going on Grace?"  
  
It was nearly twenty minutes later that Muriel hung up the phone; she had heard enough of her brother's now ex-wife. Grace had never been a very strong woman, and had always favoured her son over her daughter. Muriel figured it was because Andrece had been born two months before Peter and Grace had been married. It was too bad that Andrece resembled neither one of her parents; neither Peter nor Grace had that tone of red hair in the family, thus supporting the theory that Grace had cheated on Peter during their engagement.  
  
But that was in the past. Muriel walked up the steep stair case of the old ranch house and made her way to Andrece's room. Soldier sat stiffly outside the door. The fact that he was out of the room told Muriel that Andrece didn't want anyone around her.  
  
Soldier rumbled a greeting as she patted his head softly. "Annie?" Muriel called through the door. "Can I come in?" Muriel tried to push the door open and wasn't surprised that there was weight against it. Giving a sigh she sat down on the floor with an arm around Soldier's shoulders with her back against the door, just as Andrece sat inside the room.  
  
"Andrece, I know what it's like having your parents split up. Remember your dad's and mine did when we were even younger then you and Josh. It won't be so bad you going to live with you dad. You get to go to a great school, more then likely the one your dad and I went to. California is a great place to live, no snow. Besides you'll get to see Josh and your mom when ever you want. Heck you can even come up here when ever you feel like you have to get away from it all." Muriel leaned her head back against the door.  
  
"Do you think she still loves me?" came a soft voice, barely audible though the door. It was a voice that had not been heard in months.  
  
"Oh honey, of course she still loves you. She's your mama; she can't help but love you."  
  
"Thank you Auntie Muriel."  
  
"No trouble hun, why don't you let Soldier in so you can go to sleep. I couldn't stand hearing him pace the hallways all night long on guard for you." They chuckled at the thought of the dog on guard.  
  
~*~ It had been a full two weeks since Andrece had spoken to Muriel, and her father had come to her. He apologized fiercely for the sudden move and tried to explain about the separation. On the four hour drive to Angel Grove the only conversation was that of the radio announcers talking proudly of the newest victory for the Power Rangers. Every tid bit of news that Andrece forced herself to listen to seemed to revolve around the rangers  
  
"Well here we are." Peter announced, as he pulled the car into the single driveway. Before them stood a two story house that was the definition of suburbia. "Come Annie; let me show you you're new room."  
  
Andrece followed her father through the living room/dining room through the airy kitchen and up the short flight of stairs. Her room was at the very back of the house. With silver carpet, and white walls the room appeared larger then it actually was. Her father danced from foot to foot with his nervousness, "I'll start bringing up your things. Maybe you could take Soldier out for a walk?"  
  
Andrece only nodded and gave a short call to the dog. Soldier came bounding in waging his tail with excitement. "De gang" She said simply, the dog immediately went to retrieve his leash.  
  
They walked towards a wooded part of the subdivision, which soon turned into what she suspected to be the back portion of the city's parkland. Andrece noticed that Soldier went rigid a few minutes after entering the park. She looked around in fear, on the edge of her hearing she could hear what sounded like a battle. Soldier, ever the hero, picked up his pace following his ears.  
  
The pair stumbled into a clearing where they spotted a group of teen age kids playing around. Three of the four boys were sparing, another boy watched and marked down who got which point. There were also two girls, they sat nearby a pile of book bags talking and laughing at the boys.  
  
Seeing no trouble around Soldier decided to lead the young pup back to her new home and started to tug on his leash. Andrece remained fixated where she stood. There was something about those people that caught her attention but she couldn't place her finger on what it was.  
  
~*~ "Point Black!" called Billy as Zack landed yet another blow on Jason. "Point White!" he called again as Tommy landed a hit on Jason moments later.  
  
Jason held his hands up in a 't' asking for a time out. Billy nodded as did the other two boys. "What's up bro?" asked Tommy, glancing around the field they were in.  
  
"I thought we were being watched." Jason replied his midnight eyes scanning the area. In a quick flash he thought he saw movement but brushed it off as the wind.  
  
"Getting paranoid Jase?" laughed Zack.  
  
Jason shrugged the feeling off and turned back to his friend. "Guess so, anyways...Billy what's the score?"  
  
Billy looked at the pad of paper in his hands and read, "Red, 10, White 10, Black 8."  
  
"Guess I have some catching up to do. Come on guys, let's finish this." With a nod from each the sparring began again.  
  
It wouldn't be until the following day when the group of teens would be introduced to their secret watcher.  
  
~*~  
  
Andrece had been woken up late by her father as he was flying out the door to his own work. "Sorry Annie. Grab something to eat fast and then boot it to the school. See you later Hun." And he was out the door.  
  
"Just great." Andrece jumped into a quick cold shower and then as she was towel drying her hair she walked to the kitchen and threw bread into the toaster. She could smell the smoke from the burnt toast minutes later as she was just finishing dressing. Screaming to herself in frustration she was running to the kitchen to salvage her breakfast when she tripped over the wagging tail of Soldier. He grinned at her as only he could. "Glad to see you're happy."  
  
Andrece retrieved her toast and after glancing at the clock tossed it to the eager dog and waved goodbye to him and ran out the door; only to have to return seconds later for her book bag. She truly wasn't a morning person.  
  
At school she was just in the main doors when the tardy bell went. She picked up her timetable and was given vague directions to her first period class. She hesitantly knocked on the door to the room and was greeted by a smiling plump woman.  
  
"Oh you must be Andrece! What a pleasure. Well come in and I'll introduce you." The lady turned and half walked half waddled back into the classroom. "Class, I would like to introduce Andrece Primer, she's brand new to the Angel Grove area and this school. Andrece I would like you to take that empty seat next to Kimberly and we'll get you started."  
  
The class that the teacher, whom was named Mrs. Applebee, taught was homeroom, a place where any extra help in any of the students other classes could be gotten and unfinished homework could be completed.  
  
The young doe eyed girl that Andrece was seated beside leaned over and smiled, "Hi, I'm Kim." She said cheerfully. "What other classes did you get?" Andrece handed the girl her timetable. "Hey we share forth period together too. And my friend Zack is in your gym class. And whoa you got the hardest math this school offers, Billy my other friend is in it. He pretty much teaches it to the teacher. I mean Mr. Scott is a great teacher it's just that math isn't his strong point, he's the drama teacher usually but in that period he has to cover the math room..." the young girl went on babbling until the bell rang ending the class.  
  
As Andrece rose from her seat, Kim stopped talking, "Oh hey, do you want me to walk with you to your next class? It's on the way to my locker so it's no problem. Come on." Kimberly led the way out the classroom. Several students greeted Kimberly as she made her way to the stairs. With all the pushing with everyone trying to get to their next class, Andrece's foot slipped on the stairs and she felt herself go.  
  
~*~ They were just standing around talking about typical guy stuff when all of a sudden a mass of arms, legs and deep red hair tumbled into the arms of Jason.  
  
When her world stopped spinning out of control Andrece steadied herself with the aid of her mystery catcher. She flipped her red mane from her eyes and simply stared at who was supporting her. He was everything a girl could want, tall, dark and very handsome. He was dressed in red jeans with a white tank top under a red unbuttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow.  
  
"Nice dismount girl." Kim said breaking Andrece's stare. She blushed deeply as Kim made her introductions. "Everyone I would like you to meet Andrece. She's new around here and I took it upon myself to show her around."  
  
"That was very considerate of you Kimberly." said the boy in blue overalls and a stripped t-shirt.  
  
"I thought it was Billy." Kim turned back to Andrece who was still standing silently next to Jason. "Drece this is Jason, Billy, Zack, Tommy (my guy) and Trini." The 'my guy' was whispered. Andrece looked over the group. Jason was the one who had caught her. Billy was the boy with glasses, Zack was African American, Tommy was the tall boy with the ponytail and Trini was the smiling Asian girl standing next to Kimberly.  
  
"Guys are we still heading to the Youth Centre after school?" asked Zack. A round of nods assured him they were. He turned to Andrece, "You want to come too?"  
  
Andrece just looked at the floor and mumbled just loud enough for them to hear, "Can't I have to go home."  
  
"Okay maybe next time." Trini said, her smile fading for an instance. That settled the group went on talking until the bell rang for the next period. Each went their separate ways Andrece following the flow of students to the library for her spare.  
  
~*~  
  
It was later that week that Kim finally convinced Andrece to go to the youth centre with the group. She had gone behind her new friends back and directly to her father who thought it'd be a good thing for his daughter to get out more.  
  
Kim and Andrece walked into the sunny Youth Centre, Kim still confounded by the size of Soldier. A wave from Trini caught the talkative girl's attention; she led Andrece to the groups table. Jason and Tommy weren't at the table but on the large blue mat which was in the centre of the main area. Before them stood about twenty children total who were learning the martial arts.  
  
"Hey guys," Kim greeted as she sat down beside Zack. "You'd never guess the size of the monstrous dog Drece here has. He's huge!" She flung her arms wide for emphasis.  
  
Trini saw Andrece watching the guys teach their class. Both Jason and Tommy were well versed in the arts but their styles were similar yet very unique. "You ever try that kind of thing?" Trini asked. Andrece shook her head yes. "Yeah? Do you still practice?"  
  
"No I don't practice much any more."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It never did me any good." Andrece replied with a look of regret on her face. Trini turned from the brooding girl back to the conversation her friends were having about their science homework.  
  
As Andrece's eyes scanned the kids being taught she noticed one little blond boy who was struggling to keep up. Silently she rose from the table and went to his side.  
  
"Hey Drece how do you...." Kim was asking when she turned and saw the new girl was not longer in her seat. "Where did she go?"  
  
The group of four stood and scanned the building. Zack was the one who saw her helping out the young boy. "She's over there in Jason's class helping a kid." It was true Andrece seemed to be a big help to him, she broke down the moves into easier tasks and gave the boy lots of praise. With in a few minutes the boy was executing a nearly perfect double kick on his own.  
  
Seeing that her work was done Andrece returned to the table, she blushes lightly as she sees the others watching her. Kim opens her mouth to say something when an interesting six tone beep goes off. The group looks at each other and then Kim says, "Sorry Drece but we got to go. Could you tell Jase and Tommy that we got called?" Andrece nodded confused, "Thanks see you later."  
  
With that Kim, Trini, Zack and Billy all headed for the closest exit. Andrece shook her head in confusion then made her way to Tommy; she told him quietly that the others had to suddenly leave. He only nodded and motioned to Jason, he then tanked her for the message.  
  
With both Jason and Tommy busy and the others gone Andrece decided to head home. She entered the house to the excited greeting of Soldier; he was bounding down the stairs as she closed the front door. After commanding Soldier to stay down she gathered up the mail and headed for the kitchen.  
  
One of the letters was addressed to her, with a feeling of uncertainty she opened it cautiously. It was a formal letter from her lawyer announcing to his deepest regrets the suspect for her attack had been released on bail two days prior. The lawyer spoke of how the boy was released but Andrece's mind was too stunned to notice.  
  
"He's out on a technicality." She whispered to herself and Soldier. Tears began to slide down her face as Soldier rested his head upon her lap and gave her a whimper of his own. *Don't cry pup*  
  
Soon her sadness turned to frustration; she got up and started to pace wildly. "Da soldaat de gang." She said sternly. Soldier gathered his leash and they were out the door in seconds. They headed for the park to where Andrece could work out her frustrations. They had discovered a natural field of sorts in the woods which connected to the park.  
  
Once there she released Soldier from his leash and began sparing with invisible partners. She lost herself in her actions so much as did not notice the bracelet which she had worn since she had found it began to glow. At the end of a series of flips she stopped to catch her breath and noticed the bracelet flashing at her. She touched the cold blue eyes and was at once covered in a white light. She noticed then that the Power Rangers of whom she had heard so much of had appeared. She looked to Soldier who had also been touched by the powers of the bracelet. He wore a mask or sorts which was silver with a blue gem in the centre between his eyes. His legs and chest were also covered in silver armour and did not hinder his movements for he was running towards the Rangers.  
  
Without thinking she too ran towards the battle. The Rangers were fighting grey blobs of clay which had been moulded into humanoid figures. With swift kicks and punches she knocked them apart. Soldier also faired well against these creatures. It was seconds before the fight was over. The six Power Rangers regrouped facing the new arrivals. Andrece was unsure of what was to come next.  
  
"So power pukes you have done away with the soldiers of Rita, but now you must face me!" growled a creature. Andrece and Soldier turned to see a cat/ape dressed in golden armour with black feathery wings barring a sword. He turned towards her, "Who are you? It doesn't matter; if you are against my queen then you shall be destroyed!" The creature charged Andrece who already had her staff in motion when Soldier attacked. The sheer weight of the animal threw the creature to the ground.  
  
"Back off Goldar!" shouted the Green Ranger. "Your battle is with us."  
  
Goldar slithered out from under the armoured animal and barred his own teeth at it. He looked past the silver clad ranger and locked eyes with the Green Ranger. "Very true but first I must report to my queen. See you soon Rangers."  
  
In a flurry of golden light he disappeared. The Power Rangers returned their attention to the unknown being and its creature. It was obvious that the being was female but which side was she on and who was she were unanswered. The Red Ranger approached her with his power sword still in his hand, her animal saw this as another attack and he was forced on his back on the hard ground with the animal's mouth hovering over his throat.  
  
"We mean you no harm." Said the Yellow Ranger, she placed her own power weapons upon the ground, likewise did the other rangers.  
  
The unknown girl bowed to them in understanding and a snap of her fingers the animal was off Jason and at her side. "Da soldaat mistook your actions. Sorry." She said in a harsh voice.  
  
Getting up the red Ranger asked, "Who are you?"  
  
Andrece was about to reply with her real name when the name came to her, "I am the Silver Guardian Ranger. An ally to you." She turned to her companion and said, "This is da soldaat." Bowing deeply the duo turned and walked steadily towards the woods from which they came.  
  
"I think we should tell Zordon about this." Zack said breaking the silence between the rangers. Five nods agreed with him and with a press of a button on their morphers they teleported in streams of light.  
  
~*~ 'Rangers I had not anticipated the arrival of the Silver Guardian Ranger.' Zordon their leader said when the streams of light had reformed the warriors.  
  
"Zordon did you know about this other ranger?" asked Billy. 'Yes Billy, I had felt the activation of the power bracelet about 3 weeks prior. You have nothing to fear of this new ranger. Although her identity is still an unknown to us I know she is an ally.'  
  
"When we were talking to her, she called that creature of her's something. What language was it from?" Trini inquired.  
  
"She was speaking Dutch." Alpha said looking up from a compute console.  
  
"Why Dutch?" Kimberly asked aloud. No one knew the answer.  
  
Changing the subject Zordon said, 'Rangers since Goldar has retreated you may as well go home and get some rest. I believe that Rita may be planning something yet to come.'  
  
"Understood, Zordon," Jason said "Come on guys lets go to the youth centre." 


	2. part 2

Andrece and Soldier had returned to their normal clothes directly after leaving the site of the other Rangers. Still in shock about what had happened Andrece allowed Soldier to lead her home on his own. When they arrived her father confronts her about the letter.  
  
"Annie, I am so sorry." He said pulling her into a tight embrace.  
  
She pushed him off, anger flickering in the pit of her stomach. "I'm going to the youth centre. Back later." She said curtly. She ran to her room and grabbed some work out clothes and ran back outside. She closed the front door fast enough that Soldier was left inside.  
  
At the centre most of the people were already gone. It was late, near the dinner hour. Andrece got dressed quickly in the change room and headed out to the suspended punching bag. Going through an all familiar warm up routine she began to truly express herself for the first time since the attack.  
  
Everyone thinks I am frail and need to be protected. I'm not a child. I can fight. I'm not helpless! She screamed to herself in her mind. With each phrase her hits to the bag became more and more forceful. She was so focused on her 'opponent' that she never noticed she was being watched.  
  
~*~ Jason walked in to the youth centre expecting the place to be empty he was surprised to see Andrece working out on the punching bag. She was dancing around it like a seasoned fighter. Something about the way she moves... he thought. He brushed it off as nothing and stored the information in the back of his mind.  
  
He was just stepping out of the men's locker room when Andrece had finally taken a break. "Hey." He called to her. She glanced up with a look of anger. "You okay?" he asked approaching slowly.  
  
"Never better." She huffed to him as she stood up.  
  
It dawned on Jason that that was the first she had spoken to him. There was something about the voice, and the way she fought that wouldn't get out of his mind. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Working." She shook her head at the stupidity of the question.  
  
Jason stared at the ground between his feet. "Would you mind spotting me on weights?" Why can't I think around this girl? She nodded somewhat reluctantly. She got the weights set to his level and got into position. Andrece guided every rep up and down watching in case something went wrong.  
  
It was almost an hour later of both of them working out, at one time even sparring together. Jason noticed that when she fought she never spoke, nor made much of a sound. When they were packing up Jason popped the question, "Can I walk you home Drece?"  
  
Her head snapped around at his voice saying 'Drece'. Only Josh had called her that. She couldn't figure out why Jason's saying that affected her when Kim had been calling her that for a few days. She noticed he was getting concerned with her silence she picked up her back pack and said, "Sure."  
  
The walk to Andrece's place was quiet; the only noise was that of four feet moving in rhythm. Jason noticed that about a block away he could see a figure sitting on the sidewalk. As they got closer he discovered it was a dog, a very, very large dog. "Who does that belong to?"  
  
Andrece looked up and say Soldier, "Me." As they got closer still Soldier rose off his haunches and started towards them at a trot. Jason dropped back behind Andrece as the dogs trot turned into a full run. Just as he was getting ready to duck or run himself Andrece halted the dog, "Het einde!"  
  
The dog stopped dead in his tracks and simply glared at Jason. "Nice dog." He gave a nervous laugh, "What did you say to him?"  
  
"I told him to stop."  
  
"In what language? I know that isn't English."  
  
"Dutch."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"A way of controlling him, he'll only listen to me." Andrece patted the dog's head which reached close to her stomach.  
  
"I see. Well I guess your real escort is here, so I'll see you on Monday at school. Bye." He gave a wave then started jogging around the corner to his home which was three blocks away. All the while thinking to himself: there is something about that girl that I can't put my finger on.  
  
~*~ Things were quiet for a few days at school and in the city. It seemed the 'want-to-be-world-rulers' had taken a break in their attacks. Jason had not seen much of Andrece since the night at the Youth Centre. He had told the others about her speaking Dutch to her dog and her fighting style. None of them were ready to completely believe that Andrece was the new Ranger. She just didn't fit the personality style of the Silver Guardian, but Jason was convinced.  
  
The group of teens was sitting in the school library at a study session for their social science papers which were due in a few days. Kim and Trini had just returned with a new pile of books for the others to look through when their communicators went off. Jason looked at Tommy and said, "Go ahead Zordon."  
  
Rangers report quickly to the Angel Grove beach, Goldar just arrived with a squadron of putties. "Understood," Jason turned to the other Rangers, "its morphin time!" Six streams of light dissipated in the dim light of the library only to rematerialize at the beach as six morphed power rangers.  
  
"Why don't you just leave Goldar?" Tommy said reaching for his dagger.  
  
Goldar growled at the Rangers, "I have a mission to complete. Putties attack!" It was seconds after the worlds left his mouth that the rangers were almost over ran with mounds of walking clay humanoids.  
  
None of the rangers noticed the arrival of the Silver Guardian Ranger; she walked directly up to Goldar and forced him to defend himself. She attacked with her staff and he defended with his sword. Each time the two weapons struck each other sparks flew.  
  
"You shall not defeat me Silver Ranger." Goldar taunted. When his quarry did not reply he growled deep in his throat and swung his sword over his head high and brought it down in a great arch of power. The Silver Guardian Ranger was pushed to her knees as she absorbed the attack. A small grunt escaped her lips.  
  
A few meters away the Red Ranger defeated the putties around him enough to get the others to back off a bit allowing him time to look around. He spotted the Pink and Black rangers fighting against a group of twelve or so putties. They had both called for their power weapons and started destroying their foes with greater ease. The Green Yellow and Blue Rangers were approaching upon Goldar as he fought with the Silver Guardian Ranger. Jason noticed the similarities again of this new ranger and Andrece. Her back flip kick was a move he had only seen Kim and Andrece use. Just as the other rangers were going to attack Goldar knocked the staff from the Silver ranger's hand, he caught it in his own paw and wield it with precision against the rangers.  
  
Jason quickly finished off the offending putties and went to the Silver Guardian's aid. She was down on a knee breathing hard. Placing himself in her defence he asked her, "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah." She huffed. Her voice was raw with pain, yet still she stood up and got a hold of herself. "My staff."  
  
Jason nodded he gave a nod to Zack who with a kick to Goldar's knee knocked the warrior of balance as Trini grabbed for the stolen weapon. Goldar was reaching for the Yellow Ranger with his sword but it was knocked from his paw by a shot from the Pink Ranger's power bow. The staff was thrown from Trini to Jason. "Your staff is here." He said handing it over to the ranger.  
  
The Silver Guardian Ranger bowed before taking it from his grip she leaned heavily upon it. Jason gave her one more look of concern before taking command again and calling to the team of rangers. "Come on gang lets finish him!"  
  
Just as the rangers were going to bring their power weapons together Goldar vanished in an orange display of lights. The rangers were just congratulating themselves on another battle won when they noticed the disappearance of their newest ally.  
  
It was the next day at school during the lunch break when Kimberly caught up to the elusive Andrece. "Hey Drece!" Kim called as she spotted the flame haired girl walk out of the cafeteria food line. Kim jogged up to her and literally pulled her to where she and the other six of her friends were eating. "We haven't seen much of you girl. Where you been?"  
  
"Around." was Andrece's simple reply.  
  
"Have you finished your creative writing assignment yet?" asked Tommy. He as well as Kimberly and Jason all shared the last period creative writing class.  
  
"Yes almost."  
  
"I don't know about you guys but I can't seem to make my biography interesting. It's just facts, nothing dramatic." Kim complained.  
  
"It's not hard." Andrece said quietly.  
  
Kimberly was drawn to the unusual looking bracelet that Andrece wore. "Hey that's cool where'd you get it?"  
  
Andrece covered the owl bracelet with her hand, "It-it was a gift."  
  
Kimberly only nodded. The stutter caught both Kim and Jason by surprise; Andrece may not say a lot but when she did speak it was clear. There was something about that bracelet that Andrece didn't want to talk about.  
  
The subject was changed to the up and coming talent show the student body was putting on for the community and then to other classes. When the bell finally rang they each headed their own way. Andrece remained at the table. She had a spare before last class. As usual she went home to pick up Soldier and then together they headed for the wooded area near the park.  
  
~*~ When the thick branches cover their bodies Andrece released the leash and let Soldier sniff around for a bit. They continued walking until they found an ancient tree that had fallen across a small ravine. Sitting up on it Andrece watched Soldier act like a pup again. He was busy snapping at the butterflies when a cold breeze passed through.  
  
Standing up she whistled for the dog to heal, as he reached her side a dreaded figure appeared. "Give me the bracelet or parish." The voice growled.  
  
"Never." She replied as she prepared to defend herself.  
  
~*~ The familiar six tone beep alerted the Power Rangers to the trouble brewing. Each asking to be excused from their respective classes they gathered in front of their lockers. Rangers Goldar is on Earth in battle with the Silver Guardian Ranger  
  
"We're on our way Zordon." Tommy said.  
  
~*~ It wasn't seconds later when the six rangers entered the battle grounds. The sight they saw shocked them. Goldar was fighting the Silver Guardian Ranger as she tried desperately to protect her fallen animal. The howl of the creature chilled the Rangers to their very bones. As the howl ended they heard the new ranger scream in defiance as her partner gave his last breath.  
  
The Silver Guardian Ranger collapsed in defeat shortly after the howl ended, Goldar was about to pounce upon his prey when the other rangers interfered. The blasts from their side arms knocked him off balance and away from the Silver ranger.  
  
"Blast you pesky rangers. You have not seen the last of me!" Goldar growled as usual before he vanished. Knowing the threat was gone the Silver Ranger tossed her helmet and staff to the side and sank down again next to her fallen animal. She wept opening over it's cooling body. None of the rangers wanted to intrude to tell her that they should leave. Finally after a few moments Jason approached the crying girl. Before he could speak she turned to him with anger in her tear streaked eyes. "You! You did this!" she screamed at him as she swung the staff at his head. Only his fast reflexes saved him.  
  
Jason was barely able to recognize the girl with such fury in her. It took Kim calling out her name to make him remember. "Andrece no!" she called.  
  
"De moorderaar!" she screamed.  
  
With another swing of the staff Jason caught it and pulled the weeping girl into his arms. With a slight nod they teleported to the Command Centre, Tommy and Zack carried the body of the creature. Andrece was still whimpering 'da soldaat' into Jason's shoulder when Zordon spoke.  
  
I am sorry for your loss Andrece.  
  
Andrece pulled from Jason and with angry eyes turned to Zordon. It had been usual for people new to seeing Zordon act surprised but not Andrece. Instead she screamed at him. "You killed my best friend! You had always been there in the past why not this time! Why!"  
  
I am sorry; Goldar was able to divert our sensory for a moment.  
  
"You're sorry? How can you be? You didn't know him, you don't know me! None of you do!" she started to cry again as she knelt down while powering down. The creature was revealed to be the large dog Jason had encountered when he walked Andrece home, it was Soldier.  
  
"Andrece we do know you." Said the Pink Ranger; she looked to the Red Ranger and with a nod the six Power Rangers were revealed to be the group of friend she had hung out with at school with.  
  
Kimberly wrapped her arms around her grieving friend and hugged her. "I'm sorry Drece. We should have been there sooner. I'm sorry."  
  
"He was only trying to protect me. Last time it was Josh who got hurt now Soldier is dead and I'm still here. The rescue was late again. It happened again!" A new set of tears emerged, these ones linked the past to the present thought the view of Andrece.  
  
Jason kneeled down to where Andrece and Kim sat and quietly asked her, "What do you mean again Drece?"  
  
A pair of teary sea green eyes locked with his midnight brown ones as she explained, "Last summer my brother and I were attacked. He was hurt and I ...I would have been hurt worse, but Soldier showed up and then my parents. Both times the rescue was late and someone got really hurt; only this time someone died."  
  
A realization dawned on Andrece's face, "How am I going to tell my dad? He doesn't know what I am? This is going to break his heart. I don't want Soldier to be dead, he can't be!" Jason hugged her and tried to hush her tears.  
  
"Look why don't Kim and I take you home. We'll explain to your dad okay?" She looked up at him again, with a teary sniffle she nodded. With a nod to Alpha, four beams of light encircled the group. One red, another pink, silver and one purest of white and took them home.  
  
~*~ It was the weekend, the weather was sunny and warm with a slight breeze from the south, standing under a lone maple tree was Andrece, at her feet was a stone inscribed with dates of Solider her protector.  
  
A soft voice from behind her broke her from her trans-like state, "You alright Drece?"  
  
Slowly she turned to the speaker, "No but I will be. Thanks for coming with me Jason. I couldn't have done it alone."  
  
Jason placed his hands on her shoulders in comfort, "its okay, and I know what it's like to lose a close friend." They stood in silence for several moments before a six tone beep interrupted. "You coming?"  
  
"Yeah in a sec," Jason vanished in a pillar of red light leaving Andrece alone. "Don't worry boy, I found a new protector, but I will never forget you. I love you Soldier. Good bye and rest well." With that she placed her hand on her owl bracelet and called out, "Silver Guardian Emerge!" In a pillar of silver light she vanished from the spot; vanished to protect the innocent of the world all in the name of good. 


End file.
